


feather dream

by softnebula (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softnebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Phil can accept his own flaws like that, then maybe he’d welcome his with open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feather dream

**Author's Note:**

> short sweet drabble that was supposed to be in a fic but i scrapped that shit so now it stands alone
> 
> [tumblr](http://j-iminpark.tumblr.com/) // [writing tumblr](http://softnebula.tumblr.com/) // [twitter](http://twitter.com/xtrememilkhotel/)

Sometimes Dan would laugh a bit more, a bit longer, a bit louder, calculating each rise and fall of cachinnation, hoping that someone would hear it and turn their head and fall in love, because he can count on both hands how many times he’s fallen for someone else’s like that. It is pathetically poetic, disgustingly deplorable, and he nurtures it with animosity amongst his brain’s constant feud – one that screams unholy hatred at his idiosyncrasies, and one that protects them with vindication.

For that reason, Phil is something to behold. Phil, with his never-ending limbs and awkwardly clever fingers, curls into his flaws effortlessly, insouciantly, and it is with mocking laughter underlined with admiration that Dan observes them happen – the way he stumbles over his own feet every second day; the way his phone slips from his grip more often than not; how he bumps and stubs flesh into objects to create splotches of blues and purples on alabaster skin; the occasional “gleeks” that occur in the heat of conversations with acquaintances; and embarrassing, unwanted encounters with females usually involving inappropriate but wholly accidental contact (refer to never-ending limbs). Unlike Dan, though, Phil doesn’t fight these faults of his; he doesn’t modify. He grows and keeps growing, flaws and all, blissfully and unabashedly accepting them, keeping them tucked into corners of his muscles and coiled around nerve-endings. Sometimes it frustrates Dan because he may not even give them second thoughts.

Other times, though, he catches himself trying too hard and wills himself to stop because if Phil can accept his own flaws like that, then maybe he’d welcome his with open arms.


End file.
